Quatre and the magazine
by Morthie
Summary: Okay! I'm a new author so give me a break okay? This is my first humor story! It's about the G-boys and my own character Mizu-Rei. Quatre is found in his bedroom with a magazine and chaos insues. Some mentioning of Pornography. Please Review!!!!!!


Disclaimer: GUNDAM WING IS MINE!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! AAAAALLLLL MINE!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT'S THE AUTHORITIES!!! AND THEY BROUGHT LAWYERS!!?? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN IT I DON'T OWN IT I DON'T I DON'T! I'M SOOORRRRRYYY!!!!!!!! I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!!! Except Mizu- Rei that is.you can't sue me hahaha! You won't get anything anyways except for pocket lint that is.well if you want pocket lint go right ahead.no wait scratch that.OI!! Duo: Can we get on with it? Author: Shut up Maxwell-baka! Wufei: How very true. Heero: Shut up Wufei. Author: GUNDAM PILOTS IN MY HOME! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!? CAN I HAVE YOUR GUNDAM!? CAN I HAVE YOUR T-SHIRT!? Heero: .......................help? Duo: MOMMY!!!!!!! Wufei: .....disturbing. Trowa: Never again...... Quatre: Hey guys where's my magazine? All: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE MIZU-REI MAXWELL ADVENTURES!!  
  
Duo's little sister.Mizu-Rei Maxwell and the veeeeerrrryyy bad Quatre and his magazine.  
  
Duo: REI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!!!?? Rei cautiously walked up to Duo. Rei: I was ummmm lookin' for the ummmmm.remote control to the T.V.? Duo: YOU RUINED MY ROOM!!! Rei: Uh oh.... Duo: You're in it big missy!! My name is Rei.Mizu-Rei Maxwell. My bro is Duo Maxwell the god of death. I'm one year younger than him which makes me 14. Spiff eh? Oi.never mind.Anyways.I came upon the G boys while looking for Duo and they took me in. Of course before I was an orphan like Duo. I witnessed the Maxwell church incident like Duo. But somehow we were separated and we didn't see each other until about a year ago when I was 13 and he was 14. Then we were separated again and I met up with him 7 months ago and I've been living with the gundam pilots ever since. No one knows of course but I am a goddess.No not the goddess of death if that's what you're asking. Sure death is spiff but no.I'm just a goddess. I do just about the same stuff as the gundam pilots but I don't fight mobile suits. I specialize in foot missions and assassinations. Yep that's me the 14-year-old goddess. Rei made a run for it. Duo was close behind. Rei: HELP HELP HELP HELP THE BRAIDED BAKA IS GONNA KILL ME!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! She ran into Quatre's room where she saw something she didn't want to see. Quatre was on the floor giggling and reading a magazine. Rei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUATRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Quatre looked up from his magazine. Rei: PORNO!? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! She screamed and ran out of the door and ran into Heero. Rei: Ah.Quatre.magazine.porno.bad.very bad.magazine.not good.never again.never again.magazine.Quatre.porno.bad.never again.never.magazine.bad. Heero look at her strangely. Heero: What? What's this about Quatre and a porno magazine? Heero walked into Quatre's room then came back looking very red in the face. Heero: Porno.magazine.baaaaaaaaad. They both slumped down against the walls and kept muttering. Wufei: Yuy? Onna? What? Heero and Rei: Quatre.porno.magazine.baaaaaaad. Wufei: What? Wufei walked into Quatre's room. There was a shriek from Wufei on the other side and Wufei ran out and joined Heero and Rei against the wall, all three of them muttering. Trowa: What's going on? Wufei, Heero and Rei: Quatre.magazine.bad.porno.vvvvvveeeeeeeerrryyy baaaaaaaadd.. Trowa: What? Trowa walked into Quatre's room and calmly walked out looking red and sat beside the others and began muttering. Duo: REI!!! Huh? Guys? What're you doing? Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Rei: Magazine.porno.Quatre.baaaadd..never again. Quatre came out of his room looking embarrassed. The four people muttering screamed and ran for the safety of the tree house outside. Duo: What's this about a porno magazine Quatre? Quatre: I have no idea.I was reading sports illustrated. He showed the magazine to Duo. Duo: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Outside in the tree house 4 hours later. Trowa: Magazine.magazine.magazine.magazine. Wufei: Porno bad.porno bad.porno bad.porno bad. Heero: Bad Quatre.bad Quatre.bad Quatre.bad Quatre. Rei: Never again.never again.never again.never again.never again.  
  
It may be dumb but I really don't care!! Please review! Arigato! Ja Mata Ne!! Duo: I want my lawyer. Author: What for? Duo: I WANT TO SUE YOU FOR MAKING REI DESTROY MY ROOM! Author: Hm.too bad for you! HAHAHAHAA! No money does have it's advantages! ^-^ Heero: You're odd, weird, strange and obsessed. Author: WITH YOU!! Heero: (screams like a little girl and runs) Author: What!? Was it something I said? All pilots: (scream like little girls and run) Author: WAIT GUYS!!!! GUYS!! HEY YOU GUYS!!! Oh well.stay tuned! ^-^; 


End file.
